


Me, You and Those Sparks

by tcugeeky (shxleav)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/tcugeeky
Summary: Just about Jinhyuk and Wooseok.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4





	1. universe

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually published at write.as as part my sosmed AU which one of my character like writing fanfiction. I'm sorry if many grammar mistake here, english not my first languange.

“What if the universes I write are always about you?” Wooseok asked one afternoon while waiting for his chococintaberry order to be made.

“So I am your universe?” Jinhyuk heard it couldn't get rid of his wide smile. “I'm touched to hear that.”

“It should be like that.”

“I love you more, Seok.”

Wooseok just rolled his eyes, then hit Jinhyuk arm when hear their order finish to be made, “go take the order.”

Jinhyuk murmur complained about being hit, but couldn't get rid of his smile just because of Wooseok random words. About him being the Wooseok universe.


	2. appreciation

Jinhyuk doesn't understand, why does Wooseok have a sour face when he approaches? As far as he remembers today's lecture there are no problems, so why is Wooseok like this?

“Seok, why?”

“I want to stop writing.”

“Hah?” Jinhyuk heard it, of course he was surprised, then looked at Wooseok to make sure all he heard was a joke. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Jinhyuk of course couldn't believe it. Wooseok who he knows likes to write, even though he doesn't really know why should fanfiction? Wooseok writing is so good. According to Jinhyuk judge, it can be published and sold on bookstore shelves.

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk stared at him, “did anyone comment maliciously on you? Or someone copied your writing?”

“Not like that.”

“So what?”

Wooseok didn't answer right away, but his gaze was a little uneasy. Jinhyuk knows because Wooseok doesn't focus on looking at him, a sign that someone is bothering him.

“But don't laugh at me saying this.”

“I won't.”

“I feel unappreciated.” Wooseok sighed. “I mean ... someone reading my work make me feel nice, but doesn't anyone want to comment on my story? Tell me what emotion they feel while reading my work?”

Jinhyuk just smiled, then ruffled Wooseok's hair lightly. “You've done the best and it's okay feel like that.”

“It is wrong if I really want to be commented on my story?”

“Of course not,” Jinhyuk smiled, “you should have told me, so I could appreciate your writing.”

“Didn't you say not understand fanfiction work?”

“Indeed,” Jinhyuk smoothed Wooseok's messy hair, “but I will learn for you. So that I don't see you sad.”

Wooseok didn't answer clearly, but Jinhyuk could hear the murmuring to him. Makes Jinhyuk laugh softly and pulls Wooseok to follow his steps to the cafeteria.


	3. cloud

“When you see the clouds, what are you thinking, Seok?” Jinhyuk asked when they were at the cafe and sat by the window showing the clouds that afternoon clustered like a pile of cotton.

“Want to tell the clouds if I love someone.”

Jinhyuk heard that, cancel sip his ice chocolate and looked at Wooseok in surprise.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Jinhyuk tried not to get annoyed, but his face couldn't hide it. “Tell me, who is it? Did I know this person?”

Wooseok just laughed softly and drank ice americano. Making Jinhyuk continue to talk non-stop, feeling betrayed because Wooseok kept a secret from him.

“Why should you tell the clouds in the sky and not to me?” This is Jinhyuk's grunt for the twentieth time and Wooseok just laughs softly when he realizes the count keeps increasing. “You said you wouldn't hide anything between us!”

“Because I used to do it for a long time? Used to always tell someone about my feelings whenever I saw a cloud.”

“I wish I had the ability to ask the cloud who you are talking about.”

Wooseok just laughed and Jinhyuk put on an annoyed face because he didn't know the person in question until the end. Without Jinhyuk knowing, Wooseok looked with a smile and muttered silently that it was him.


	4. sky object

For Wooseok, the sky object that represents Jinhyuk is the sun. Because Jinhyuk....

“Wooseok!” The call made him stare at Jinhyuk who was at the end of the hall, waving and smiling broadly. Makes Wooseok subconsciously smile and wait for Jinhyuk to approach him with his big steps.

Because for Wooseok, the existence of the sun brings happiness to people.


End file.
